


resurrection is difficult

by star-lord (liesmith)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, might be kinda ooc but do you think i care, we're all in this shipping hell together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/star-lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adam's back from the dead and asleep in his chair</p>
            </blockquote>





	resurrection is difficult

There is something in his chair.

Not something, in fact, but someone, legs tucked towards their body and arms under their head, resting against one of the large arm rests of the chair. Adam's cape is laid across his thighs, as if it was a blanket. Thanos can think of other practial uses for it, one of which includes choking.

Not that he'd choke Adam. Thanos has finally gotten to a steady level of discontentment around Adam; before, it was the mildest of hatred.

Death has returned him though and Thanos wonders exactly why. He's not really looking to be a cosmic babysitter. Gamora was enough for his multiple life times. In front of him, Warlock stirs and then just curls up tighter, brows knitted together even in his sleep.

At least, Thanos thinks, I don't stress like that anymore. Adam really, really needs to find a way to loosen up and relax sometimes.

He thinks of moving Warlock, but then decides against it. Coming back from the dead isn't always the most pleasant experience; Thanos knows all too well. It's odd to see Adam lying down, let alone asleep. He has known Adam for centuries; never once as either of them slept. At least, they haven't in the vicinity of each other.

To be fair, Thanos and Adam had been at the 'close-to-killing-but-not-quite' odds for quite some time when they first met. Now, things are much different.

Thanos takes a step forward and carefully tries to lift Adam from his chair and finds it easier then he expected. Adam's always been on the small side, but he feels like he weighs next to nothing. Maybe Thanos should ask him about that. Could be a side-effect from resurrection. Could just be that Adam doesn't take care of himself. I should not care so much, Thanos thinks, watching the way Adam shifts in his grasp, watching the warlock wake himself up slow.

But Thanos does care anyways. Adam is important; he has always been important. Thanos has known that since they first met and in some dark moments he doesn't like to admit too, Thanos is glad it's Adam that is his equal instead of anyone else.

Adam's awake now, more alert, and he's looking at Thanos confused. Instead of speaking, Thanos just stares back, as if expecting Adam to connect what's going on.

He doesn't.

"Is there a reason you're holding me like a child?"

"Asleep in my chair. Had to move you."

Adam's cheeks darken. He's blushing. Thanos finds that endearing, in the way it was endearing when Gamora would get embarrassed as a child when she messed up a kill. Of course, he realizes it's not the same situation at all, but it is all the same to Thanos.

"There must be somewhere else you can lie, Warlock," Thanos sits down in his chair, still holding Adam instead of setting him down. Adam just frowns for a moment and shakes his head, giving a gesture around.

"We both know there's nowhere else. Maybe there's another chair somewhere, but I'm sure you'd just pluck me from that and dump me onto the floor when needed."

"I have not dumped you on the floor. Watch your mouth."

"Of course, highness," Adam rolls his eyes, relaxing in Thanos's grip, "Are you going to put me down, or am I going to dangle here like an idiot?"

Thanos thinks for a moment, gives Adam a shake just to let him dangle more, and then slowly scoots over. Just a tiny, tiny bit. He lowers Adam and sets him down in that tiny, tiny space, squished against Thanos and the arm rest. For a second, Adam looks shocked, and then he relaxes. He sinks into the crook of Thanos's arm, face turning to press into the others ribs.

Must be too tired to protest. Thanos just watches Adam curl back up and leans back in his chair, cheek resting against his closed fist. He uses his other hand to pull Adam's cape over the small body again, and he swears he hears Adam make a soft noise.

To be fair, Thanos thinks, weirder things have happened then Adam falling asleep against him.

**Author's Note:**

> i will single handily populate this tag with more adam in any way shape and form i can. this is for my child edith bc she's so sweet


End file.
